nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Grayroad
Is an elite warrior of the Demon Clan, serving directly under the Demon King as the Pacifism of the Ten Commandments. Appearance Gray Lord is a large miasma-like creature covered in gray mask-like faces. These faces resemble those of the Gray Demons. Personality History 3,000 years ago Along with the rest of the Demon Clan, Gray Lord was sealed away by the Goddess Clan after losing the Ancient War against the other face races (humans, fairies, giants and goddesses). Plot Albion arc After Hendrickson managed to remove the seal, Gray Lord and the rest of his fellow Demon Clan members appeared before the terrified former Great Holy Knight and Fraudrin in Dreyfus' body with Zeldris uttered Meliodas' name as if he knew him. After being informed by Fraudrin of the current events in Britannia, Zeldris suggested that they should head for Edinburgh Castle for recuperation of their severely drained magical powers due to the seal they're trapped in, which everyone agreed and left Zhuhur Valley by flight, leaving a terrified Hendrickson. Arriving at Edinburgh Castle, Gray Road and the Ten Commandments find it in ruins and concludes that it was Meliodas who caused the destruction of the castle as if there was a great battle fought there. Great Fight Festival arc Gray Lord came to save the captured Fraudrin in one of the Pleiades of the Azure Sky's research tower. He disguised himself as Dogget to pass Deldrey, Arden, and Wayeo who has been guarding the tower from the outside. Gray Lord broke the Perfect Cube and to avoid his Commandment, Denzel allow Fraudrin to escape. Before they both left, Fraudrin destroyed the tower. He and Fraudrin are later seen resting in a cave. Fraudrin is still haunted by Denzel's curse, and Gray Lord tells him to just leave the body he is in and the curse will leave him. Later on on he, along with the other Commandments, arrive to aid Dolor and Gloxinia, who are facing off against Meliodas. He serves a pivotal role in the battle, ensuring that Meliodas cannot flee by casting his Jubakuensa on him, a spell that prevents whoever was cursed with it from escaping their current location. Abilities and Equipment Like all members of the Demon Clan, Gray Lord possess their unique power of darkness, similar to Meliodas' at Vaizel. He is capable of utilizing this dark power to passively fly on his own. As a member of the Ten Commandments, he is exceptionally powerful. His aura, along with the other Ten Commandments, was immense enough to have a normally-calm Hendrickson terrified. Abilities * |Kāsu}}: *'Shapeshifting': He is capable of shape-shifting, both his appearance and voice. * |Jubaku Ensa|literally meaning "Binding Resentment Chains"}}: The spell summons chains made out of darkness in order to trap an opponent with them. Those who are trapped by the chains, are cursed and unable to leave the location they currently are in. Gilfrost commented that there is an incredible amount of power behind them. Commandment Gray Lord was bestowed with the commandment of |Fusatsu}} by the Demon King. What its curse does is unknown, though Denzel speculated that attempting to kill in Gray Lord's presence would activate it. Fraudrin later confirms this. Power Level Battles Great Fight Festival arc *Meliodas vs. Ten Commandments: Win Relationships Trivia *According to the official fanbook: **Handedness: Unknown **Birthplace: Demon Realm **Special ability: Commanding his own kind (Gray Demons) **Hobbies: Self-conferences **Daily Routine: Nothing **Favorite food: Souls **Dream/Hope: Revival of the Demon King **Charmpoint: Nothing * He is the youngest member of the Ten Commandments. References }} Navigation es:Gray Lord Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Ten Commandments Category:Antagonists